Nowadays, electronic devices generate more electromagnetic waves as they are becoming more multifunctional. However, the more electromagnetic waves the devices generate, the worse radiofrequency interference (RFI) affects the operation or the signal transmission between devices.
Existing USB 3.0 electrical receptacle connectors produce noise during data transmission. A conventional USB 3.0 electrical receptacle connector is assembled to a crack at one side of a circuit board by a sinking technique. In addition, a shielding iron sheet is assembled at a rear portion of a metallic shell of the connector for shielding the noise from spreading.
When the noise is shielded by the shielding iron sheet, the noise further forms an electrical current, and the current has to be grounded to the circuit board by the legs at two sides of the metallic shell. Nevertheless, because the legs are distant from the shielding iron sheet and not in contact with the shielding iron sheet, the current flowing through the shielding iron sheet has to be guided to the rear of the metallic shell and then further guided to the legs from the rear of the metallic shell.
As a result, the current (i.e., the noise current) has to be transmitted with over a longer distance for grounding, and the noise current would have an antenna effect on the transmission path thus spreading the noise and affecting the operation of an electronic device connected to the connector. For example, the signal transmission of a USB 3.0 connector on a laptop affects the operation of a wireless mouse with 2.4 G transmission speed connected to the same laptop. In this situation, the reaction of the mouse lags behind the user's operation.